omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Meme Man (Surreal Memes)
|-|Meme Man= |-|A N G E R Y= Character Synopsis Read Note Before Reading Meme Man '''(also known as Mr. Succ) is the main character in Surreal Memes multiverse, and is most commonly viewed as their main protagonist. He was made in the image of The Man himself. He is the root and base of many or most Surreal Memes. He is seen in various misadventures from escaping Vegetals to getting ''I C C E D'' by Dr COOL Jasper. He is not cognizant of his own mortality, as evidenced by the meme "Help I Want to Die". His Neighbor Level is green, and his tried and true catch phrase is, "Cool and Good." ''S U C C me boi, A N G E R Y.'' Character Statistics '''Tiering: 2-B Verse: Surreal Memes Name: Meme Man, Mr. Succ Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Meme Head Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hacking (His skills in hacking is so potent, he can hack existence), Nonexistent Physiology, Void Manipulation (Naturally came from The V O I D, where he doesn't exist. Also in E X I S T E N C E, Meme Man was capable of living as nonexistence itself. Interacts with entities of The V O I D and can even destroy them), Information Manipulation (Altered the information and data that made up existence in the short titled E X I S T E N C E), Space-Time Manipulation (In Glass of Time, it's shown that Meme Man can drink Time and Space as if it were a drink), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the amount of Gravitional Pull imposed on him, with some instances showing he can become gravitional pull itself), Dimensional Travel (Spends most of his time traveling through different realms), Plot Manipulation (Has shown to be in complete control over the narrative at times, as seen in many shorts), Energy Manipulation (Several instances show that Meme Man can project energy, such as when he used the Meat Beam. Also has the power to project beams from his eyes), Barrier Creation (Through Watermarks, Meme Man can block attaks), Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of The Octahedron of Transcendence), due to having a heavy link to The Octahedron of Transcendence , he has access to Matter Manipulation (Users of the source can manipulate shape and form), Duplication (Can infinitely duplicate himself) and Enhanced Senses (Able to sense the truth in a statement, with absolute truth), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly; No matter what seems to happen, Meme man will return, which has shown to include multiverse destruction), Text Manipulation (Changed the text of many videos, changing what they said), Toonforce, Reality Warping (In many shorts, Meme Man has changed reality around him, such as altering dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction (Fought and can kill nonexistent and non-corporeal beings), Biological Manipulation (Grew a third eye, which granted Meme Man some form of Clairvoyence. Can also grow limbs such as disembodied hands), Shapeshifting (Through Sprongling, Meme Man can alter his shape, of which he used to become a noodle-like figure), Light Manipulation (Produces blindling lights capable of eclipsing entire realms), Acausality (Temporal Constance; All Meme Man are one in the same and are united by singular concious), Quantum Manipulation (Persumbly was capable of consuming Quantum, which was in the form of a consant), Power Nullification (Through S U C C, Meme Man can deplete the powers of a Transcendent), Fusionism (Merged the four Octahedrons to create the Fabled Triacontadigon), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The mere clashing of Meme Man and Orang alone was enough to disrupt the flow of thousands of universes. Become one with Gravitional Pull, causing all of existence to be destroyed and reduced to the nothing. Hacked the entirety of existence, causing it to crash and eventually collapse. Can drink all of space and time as if it was a physical object, in a multiverse that consists of countless universes. Portrayed as the rival of Orang, who caused doomsday across the entire multiverse and was threatening it entirely. Became one with The Octahedron of Transcendence, of which allows the strongest users to destroy the entire multiverse) 'Speed: Infinite '(Kept up with and reacted to Orang moving at infinite speeds. His origins come from The V O I D, which is a realm that doesn't exist and resides outside of Space and Time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Consistently fights Orang, who's portrayed as being his equal and also capable of destroying the entire multiverse in some instances. Physically drank all of time and space, causing a multiversal collapse in the process. Became a gravitional pull so strong, it condensed reality and created a Big Crunch) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Survived the multiverse being destroyed or collapsed on numerous occainsions. Survived blows from Orang, whom of which is equal to Meme Man and has also been able to harm him at times. Was completely fine after having collapse all of time and space from drinking it physically) 'Stamina: Seemingly Infinite Range: Multiversal '(Can traverse to any universe within the multiverse, even ones that can't be accessed or escaped from by normal means such as Yamnation) 'Intelligence: Varies '''(Meme Man is often shown as being either gulliable and even dumb, however in many other interpretations, he's portrayed as relatively smart, even holding secrets contained within the universe that no being has access too. There's also instances where Meme Man has figured out how to escape dimensions that are inaccessible to any being in the multiverse and also is implied to be a genius in mathematics) '''Weaknesses: Hardily takes anything seriously at first unless in the situation of a foe or when the peace is threatened Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Compute : ' A device that features in surreal memes. It consists of a scren and keybord and can be controlled by a click. As stated by meme man, do not meddle with compute if you do not know what you are doing, as it can have consequences. *'The Octahedron of Transcesdence : '''The leading MacGuffin of surreal memes. It's an extremely powerful shanpethat can allow most beings to TRANSCEND, Compared to the holder of The Octahedron of Transcendence everyone else is "nothing." It has recently been hunted down by the pillars, they want it so they can use it to obliterate the surreal meme multiverse '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'S U C C: '''A type of power that requires a lot of learning to utilize. Some entities spend many chr.eggyears learning the ways of Succ. Succ can give a being two observed abilities such as the ability to deplete the power of a Transcendent and the ability to bring together the four Octahedrons to create the Fabled Triacontadigon *'Enlightenment: ' A being is in this state, their eyes glow brightly with a white light. It supposedly signifies that the being in the state in significantly more powerful that usual. The power of an enlightened far surpasses even a Transcendent. '''Note:' Many people will be quick to point out that this profile is based on a Meme and that it's against the OC/Meme policy. However, this doesn't fall under that as this is based on Meme Man from a specific series called Surral Memes that has a explicit lore and the qualities of being an actual series. As such, this counts as a geniune profile and not an OC/Meme *In addition, it's established that Surral Memes has no particular canon, with each addition being merely different timelines Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Surreal Memes Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males Category:Comic Relief Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Hackers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforcers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clairvoyance Category:Flight Users Category:Text Users Category:Light Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2